Animaze
|closure = 2010 |services = English Dubbing |country = United States |status = Defunct }}Animaze, Inc. was an American production company known for producing English language dubs for many high profile anime series, such as Cowboy Bebop, Code Geass, and Wolf's Rain, and video games, such as Xenosaga Episode I and the .hack series. It was also known for its work on anime films such as Ghost in the Shell and the redub of Akira. The company was founded by Kevin Seymour, formerly of U.S. Renditions. The company closed sometime in 2010, officially closing when Kevin Seymour died in 2014. Dubs Anime Series *''Super Dimension Century Orguss'' (1983-1984) (Episodes 1-17; for U.S. Renditions) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) (Episodes 1-36; for Manga Entertainment) *''El-Hazard: The Wanderers'' (1995-1996) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Fushigi Yugi'' (1995-1996) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Battle Athletes Victory'' (1997-1998) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Trigun'' (1998) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' (1999) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''The Legend of Black Heaven'' (1999) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Android Kikaider: The Animation'' (2000-2001) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Gate Keepers'' (2000) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Hand Maid May'' (2000) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) (for Sony Pictures Entertainment) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2005) (for Bandai Entertainment / Manga Entertainment) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) (for Bandai Entertainment) Specials/OVAs *''Outlanders'' (1986) (for U.S. Renditions) *''Black Magic M-66'' (1987) (for Manga Entertainment) *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (1989-1992) (for U.S. Renditions / Manga Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' (1989) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (1991-1992) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Bastard!!'' (1992-1993) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again'' (1992) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ambassador Magma'' (1993) (for U.S. Renditions) *''Black Jack'' (1993) (for Central Park Media) *''Moldiver'' (1993) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Orguss 02'' (1993) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Macross Plus'' (1994) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Phantom Quest Corp.'' (1994-1995) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Armitage III'' (1995) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''El Hazard: The Magnificent World'' (1995-1996) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Hyper Doll'' (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Fushigi Yugi'' (1996-1998) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (1996-1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Battle Athletes'' (1997-1998) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''El Hazard: The Magnificent World 2'' (1997) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''El-Hazard: The Alternative World'' (1998) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Sol Bianca: The Legacy'' (1999-2000) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Kikaider 01: The Animation'' (2001) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Fushigi Yugi Eikoden'' (2001-2002) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''.hack//Liminality'' (2002-2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Yukikaze'' (2002-2005) (for Bandai Entertainment) Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1971) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) (for Manga Entertainment) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) (for Central Park Media) *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) (for Bandai Entertainment / Manga Entertainment) *''Akira'' (1988) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) (for Media Blasters) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Catnapped!'' (1995) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Ninku the Movie'' (1995) (for Media Blasters) *''Black Jack: The Movie'' (1996) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report'' (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Perfect Blue'' (1998) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Ah! My Goddess: The Movie'' (2000) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie'' (2000) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Metropolis'' (2001) (for Sony Pictures Entertainment) *''Appleseed'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society'' (2006) (for Bandai Entertainment / Manga Entertainment) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) (for Sony Pictures Entertainment) Video Games *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (1997) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' (1998) (for Square Enix) *''Bushido Blade 2'' (1998) (for Square Enix) *''Silent Bomber'' (1999) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''The Bouncer'' (2000) (for Square Enix) *''.hack//Infection'' (2002) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''.hack//Mutation'' (2002) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''.hack//Outbreak'' (2002) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Final Fantasy XI'' (2002) (for Square Enix) *''Galerians: Ash'' (2002) (for Sammy Studios) *''Xenosaga Episode I'' (2002) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''.hack//Quarantine'' (2003) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' (2003) (for Konami) *''Drakengard'' (2003) (for Konami) *''Front Mission 4'' (2003) (for Square Enix) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' (2003) (for Square Enix) *''Breakdown'' (2004) (for Konami) *''Firefighter F.D.18'' (2004) (for Konami) *''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' (2004) (for Capcom) *''Suikoden IV'' (2004) (for Konami) *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' (2005) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' (2005) (for Konami) *''Death by Degrees'' (2005) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Grandia III'' (2005) (for Square Enix) *''Nano Breaker'' (2005) (for Konami) *''Suikoden Tactics'' (2005) (for Konami) *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' (2006) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Rumble Roses XX'' (2006) (for Konami) *''Suikoden V'' (2006) (for Konami) *''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles'' (2007) (for Konami) Talent Pool Most of Animaze's dubs were recorded at Magnitude 8 Post, with others including Studiopolis (Outlaw Star and Saber Marionette J), Sony Pictures Studios (Metropolis) and Point.360 (Cyborg 009) External Links *Animaze at the Anime News Network *Animaze at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:Defunct Companies